


Lullaby

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [7]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: NC-17。PWP短篇，依然沿用Worthy of Trust and Confidence設定。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451919) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



左直拳、被一個拍擊擋開，右直拳、又被一個拍擊擋開，而後面前的男人彎身下潛把拳頭送到艾許懷裡，將他打退了一大步。

這麼大的空檔，自己卻只被打退了一步。艾許立刻朝那輕鬆擊退自己的男人惡狠狠瞪了一眼，察覺到自己被當場逮到放水放得太過，麥克‧班寧朝對方咧出毫無歉意的抱歉笑容。

「我不是告訴過你了嗎，班，別打老頭拳，你看，我都讓你帶得打拳像個老頭了。」

「哼，所以還是我的錯了？」

不滿地回應後迅速發起連串左右擺拳攻擊卻還是一一被格擋開後，艾許索性直接抱住對方。

「看，你不就又用這老招了？」看著艾許近乎孩子氣的表情，麥克忍不住笑出聲，卻也沒像平時對打那樣立刻推開他的總統，只是任他暫時掛在自己身上。

「那你試看看這招如何。」

雙臂一收，艾許瞬間湊得離麥克極近，而後他將臉整個貼到對方側邊，伸出舌頭在耳後舔了舔，隨即含住耳垂一咬。

「靠！班！」明顯顫抖了一下後，麥克使勁推開那露出惡作劇得逞表情的金髮男人，投向他的藍綠色視線充滿指責。「你這招可真夠差勁！」

「是嗎？我看來可是挺有效的。」瞥一眼麥克的重點部位，已順勢退開的總統仰頭用下巴朝他一比，滿臉意有所指。

「……那是運動後的通常生理反應。」

「是啊，運動後，看你汗都沒流幾滴的樣子，要是不說別人還以為你剛才只是在白宮草坪散步一圈呢。」

粗率卸下手套後，看向早已把還戴著手套的雙手自動遞到自己面前等著的艾許，搖搖頭、伸手替他拆下裝備，麥克投降般地笑道：「好吧，那是面對你的通常生理反應，這答案你滿意了嗎，總統先生？」

「馬屁精。不過感覺挺不賴的。」將手從鬆開的手套中抽出，觸上麥克頷邊，輕輕撫拭淌流而下的汗水，再拍一拍他臉頰後，艾許得意地笑了。

抬手搓搓還殘留著對方觸感的臉頰，忍住翻白眼的衝動，麥克收拾好散落的拳套，跟隨對方一起下了擂台。

「美味的早午餐，適量的運動，不需要進辦公室，如果不必去晚宴，今天就是個完美的假日了。」

「班。」

抓起毛巾用力抹了抹臉，艾許在綿軟布料底下含糊埋怨。「我討厭那些餐會。」

「你聽起來可真像康納。」

「他是我兒子。」抬起頭沖麥克一笑，艾許漫步走進健身房的附設浴室。「至少下午我終於可以消化些文件後挑本書看了，書櫃裡的新書那塊再塞下去就要爆炸了。」

「是嗎，我還以為那邊會那麼擠是因為你只要清出條縫之後就會再硬塞個五本進去？」

「我才沒有……頂多三本。」

心虛地往麥克那彷彿寫明了『不用擔心，你是總統，我不會反駁你』的調侃表情瞪一眼，艾許把毛巾朝角落籃子一扔，準備踏進淋浴間，就在那瞬間，跟在他身後隨手帶上浴室門的麥克抓住他的手臂。

「嘿，我以為你會休息一下。醫生說你最近的睡眠狀況不太好，午睡也是個好選擇。」

「我沒事，麥克。」

「我知道。」

直視那專注凝視自己的目光片刻，艾許嘆口氣，語帶安撫。「等到有事才說就太晚了，是吧。我真的沒那麼累，別擔心。」

直盯著那神態堅決的面容好幾秒，麥克撇起嘴角，往前踏出一大步，硬是和他的總統擠進了同一間淋浴室。

「麥克。」

「既然你不累，我想你應該有力氣為你剛才的行為負責？」

「……時間？」

「你從現在到晚宴前沒有行程，花上幾十分鐘沖個澡不成問題。」

悶笑一聲，艾許伸手揪住麥克衣領把他扯近到兩人幾乎鼻尖相貼。「那你還等什麼？」

呼吸迅速被激烈的熱吻吞沒。彷彿連換氣的空檔都吝惜，兩人一邊胡亂擺脫下半身衣物，一邊還是無人肯退讓地持續糾纏，直到耗盡肺部空氣後才在勉強拉開距離喘息的短暫片刻間雙雙扯去汗濕的上衣。將被遺棄的衣褲隔在簾外，麥克一手摟住面前那正攀住他肩頸回擁著他的男人，單手轉開了熱水。溫暖而強有力的水流沖刷過兩人身軀，讓他們同時滿足地嘆了口氣。

「班。」

探手輕梳那頭不一會已完全濕透的金色短髮，麥克低聲喚著把臉湊在他頸側悶不吭聲的男人。

「我不喜歡那個讓你提前退職的主意。」

聽進艾許伴隨水聲的低沉嗓音，麥克沒有回問，只是默默等候對方必然會繼續下去的話語。

「在這房子裡，我們都會去做需要做、應該做的事，但那不表示我喜歡每一件我得去做的事。」

「班，如果你希望維持現在這樣到你卸任──」

不等麥克說完，艾許立刻截斷了他的話。「我不是這個意思。」

「那就好，因為我也不喜歡那樣。」

艾許聞言立刻抬起頭，目光直盯著近在眼前、一臉認真的麥克。水流不斷從微微低頭與他對視的男人眉梢滴淌而下，無言與那毫不動搖的視線對峙，艾許伸出手輕撫對方臉頰。

「我想我大概只是……有點緊張吧。」

聽見他的回應，麥克不由得噴笑出聲，臉上剛硬的線條瞬間柔和起來。「你可真是輕描淡寫的大師。」

「當然了，這是總統的基礎學分。」

「誇大其辭或花言巧語也是基礎學分？」

「麥克。」

接收到艾許帶上警告意味的眼神，麥克聳聳肩，示意他繼續說下去。

「我相信幕僚們的評估，我也相信我們能過這關，但我還是覺得……焦慮。一旦不如預期，萬一情況失控，你要付出的代價非常大，我不太確定這值得。」

「班，值得的。你想想，我將因此可以在記者會甚至卸任典禮之類的公開熱吻美國總統，我確定這在YouTube一定永遠看得到。留在特勤局可不能做到這個。」

「麥克，這不好笑。」

「我其實也不是在說笑。」

「……是，我都要開始期待我的發言人抓起她的高跟鞋找你單挑的場面了。」回看他那以開玩笑而言太過誠懇的眼神，艾許垂下眉毛，露出無奈的笑容。「我說真的，麥克，你確定你沒有因為被感情沖昏頭做出太不利自己的選擇嗎？」

「我不確定。」

搶在艾許半張的嘴吐出任何字句前，麥克湊上去牢牢堵住了他。看著一開始驚訝地瞪大了眼的男人回過神後半瞇起眼把自己攬得更緊的反應，麥克滿意地把舌尖探入那濕暖的口腔，好充分回應對方的熱情。

好不容易結束那濕漉漉的親吻，由著艾許以唇輕蹭他嘴角，麥克沉聲開口。「我猜你大概是忘了，我做選擇的方式跟你不太一樣，所以我想我該提醒你一下，總統先生。」

「我的確會權衡利弊得失去做決定，我們都會，但更多時候，我有個目標，一個絕不能退讓也不允許妥協的目標。我很肯定無論是闖進白宮或是在倫敦的時候，我應該是一秒都沒想起過有不有利或值不值得這類問題。我只想著我要的結果，然後想著如何達成。」

在滿室氤氳水氣的作用下色彩更加鮮明的海藍色眼睛直盯著他，眼中盡是溫暖笑意。

「好吧，我確實忘了，多謝提醒。」

「不過你還是會擔心，是嗎。」

回望那更加深了些的笑容，麥克搖搖頭，卻也沒繼續說下去，而是著手進行起他判斷更適合此刻需求的動作。感受到突然侵入臀縫間的手指與涼滑的觸感，艾許震了一下，訝異地朝麥克挑起眉。

「你是什麼時候……你在我的健身房裡放了潤滑劑？」

「不，這是我帶進來的。放心，經過你同意之前我不會把這列在白宮帳單上的。」

將下半身往前使勁一頂，聽著麥克跟自己同樣瞬間粗重起來的呼吸，艾許抵在他耳邊輕笑。「那你最好盡快證明它值得我付帳單。」

麥克的回答來的極快。等到反應過來時，艾許發現自己已經被推到牆邊，整個背面緊貼在佈滿溼氣的磁磚壁上，整片冰涼感令他不禁浮起一層雞皮疙瘩，而在豎起的汗毛尚未恢復服貼之前，那帶著硬繭的手指伴隨潤滑往體內長驅直入的感觸又讓他抖了一下，忍不住呻吟出聲。

「──我以為、我們時間很充足？」

「你說盡快，我就盡快了。」

正當艾許瞪著男人的無辜笑容還想再說些什麼時，麥克俯首貼近他頸側細細一路往下舔吮起來，激得他不由得想縮起脖子，卻又被對方卡得無法退開。

「嘿！我不是說過我那邊怕癢、噢！」

一口惡狠狠的啃咬讓他反射性因那痛感低喊出聲，同時間下方手指往內戳探掠過要點的刺激又讓他瞬間屏住呼吸，下意識收緊了環在對方背上的手臂。隨後麥克再度舔吻起方才咬過的位置，一股麻癢感彷彿竄過全身，直達手指在他體內攪弄的部位，令他在喘息中微微發顫。反覆多次過後，在因快感而有些迷茫的意識中感覺到自己已完全勃起，他分出手往麥克股間摸去，輕撫那狀態與他不分上下的部位，用嘶啞的嗓音說出必然會被應允的索求。

「麥克，快點。」

原本托住他右大腿根部的那手更加施力，將他兩腿分得更開，僅餘單腳著地的失衡感讓艾許不得不用背抵緊牆面並收回手，雙手緊攀住面前那幾乎將他完全擋在水流外的結實身軀，然而下一刻，他剛維持住的平衡又立刻被打破。將完成基礎準備的指尖從他體內撤離，麥克以手抓住他左大腿，把他雙腳推高離地後，逼進他腿間。只來得及匆忙收緊膝蓋用大腿內側夾住對方腰際，那慾望高漲的熾熱器官前端就開始擠入後方，迫出他近乎嗚咽的吶喊。

「班，放鬆一點，你卡這麼緊我沒辦法動。」

聽見耳畔那伴隨急促呼吸的要求，艾許一邊語句含糊地抱怨著，一邊勉力放鬆極度緊繃的雙腳，任麥克托住他整個下半身重量，持續挺入。幾經抽送後，麥克深深侵入他體內的部位因內部反射性收縮而被包裹得更加亢奮，反覆蹭壓過前列腺，讓他只能在大腦被快感佔據時發出破碎的呼喚。彷彿回應他的呼喚，麥克動了動貼在他耳邊的臉，找到他正因呼吸而半張開的嘴吻了上來，隨即才再度使力擺動腰部，把所有嘶喊與喘息吞沒在兩人唇間。

白茫的高潮像是持續了好一陣子又似乎只有極短的片刻，等到艾許找回自己意識的那刻，他感覺到麥克全身抖了一下，隨後發出低吼般的呻吟在他體內釋放出來。閉上眼，把額頭抵在麥克肩頭不住喘氣，聽著耳內怦然作響的劇烈脈搏音，他在男人從體內緩緩抽離時終於因那令他全身發軟的感觸射了出來。

平穩地把艾許懸空的雙腳歸回著地狀態，同樣喘息不已的麥克摟著整個人半靠在他身上的男人，把對方一起拉回水流下方。白濁體液留下的痕跡在水流沖刷下迅速從兩人下腹與股間消失，只剩咬印與抓痕能佐證先前的狂歡。

「你還好嗎。」

「嗯，非常好。不過我倒是沒料到這個。」偏抬起頭將極近鎖骨的咬痕朝向麥克，艾許斜睨了他一眼。

「只要是看不見的地方就隨我高興，這可是你之前說的。」

「……我就該知道你那笑容有鬼。」

哼了一聲，伸手環抱住男人緊實的腰身，再度靠在他肩上，艾許懶懶地打了個哈欠。

「睏了？」

望著麥克按出沐浴露開始在彼此身上搓洗的動作，原本正放空心思的艾許遭這一問倒像是突然發現了什麼，迅速按住他的手，露出若有所思的表情。

「所以，這才是你的目的？」

「一半一半吧，畢竟我的確也認為這裡是個來一發的好地方。」

「唔，我挺懷疑到底有哪裡不是個好地方。」

「那麼，你覺得這催眠曲的效果如何？」

「催眠曲？這曲調也未免太激烈了。」忍不住笑了起來，艾許接過麥克手上泡沫，反手從對方胸口一路往下滑過，停在那尚處於不應期的位置搓揉起來。「不過挺有效的。事實上我愛死這效果了。所以你最好小心點，我可能會常常吵著要你唱過才肯睡。」

「隨時樂意為您服務，長官。」略低頭與他的總統額頭相碰，麥克仿效著對方的動作，將那柔軟器官握在掌中。看著男人微瞇起眼、慵懶中透出慾望的享受神態，麥克在心中估算起他們剩餘的時間，闔眼迎上了那親暱的濕吻。

距離兩人服裝完整地離開這裡，恐怕還需要再一段時間。


End file.
